onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Like One Drinking Water
Like One Drinking Water is the sixth episode of the Heian Monogatari tanpen anime. Synopsis 都の外れのとある森の中、小川の畔に佇む2匹の妖怪、河童と磁器蛙。 各々想い人の事で、ため息混じりに呟く「情ってのは」「難しいな」 偶然出会った2匹の妖怪。 お互いの気持ちを交換して相手に届ける事にするが果たして？ Script ;Ame Onna: I'm sorry. I want to think by myself about what happens afterwards. Besides this, ;Koi no Sei: I'm always be good friends with Mr. Kappa! (zutto zutto tomodachi) ;Kappa: Ah, yes... ;Jikikaeru: Feelings... ;Kappa: They're hard to understand. ;Jikikaeru, Kappa: Sigh~ ;Jikikaeru, Kappa: Eh? ---- ;Kappa: Switching? ;Jikikaeru: If it's not the person concerned, maybe they'll be able to honestly convey their feelings, gero. ;Jikikaeru: We can switch places, and tell our feelings to them, just passing on a message, you know. ;Kappa: I see. ;Jikikaeru: This bet is worth it gero. It'll definitely be my trump card in turning things around gero. ;Kappa: If the person I'm speaking to isn't Ms. Koi no Sei, then I might not be so anxious. ;Ame Onna: Um, is there a problem? (ano, nani ka) ;Kappa: Eh, just passing by! ;Kappa: That, it's absolutely not because I was requested to come here! ;Kappa: Ah, no, not passing on a message for someone. ;Ame Onna: Okay? ;Kappa: Always being immersed in the past, being introspective... if you're all by yourself, then the solitude is too much. ;Kappa: Maybe, someone somewhere could alleviate this loneliness. ;Ame Onna: Thank you for coming all this way to tell me this. But, it's always raining here. ;Kappa: Raining? ;Ame Onna: If my heart can't clear up, then noone would be able to enter it. ;Ame Onna: So, I'll have to bother you to pass this along to that person - that I'm sorry, but I won't be able to respond to his feelings. ;Kappa: Ehh, that person, no no no, I wasn't requested by anyone! ;Kappa: Wait I was! ;Koi no Sei: What? Did Mr. Kappa have you come deliver a message? ;Jikikaeru: No... Kappa... ;Koi no Sei: It was the same before, it was thanks to him that I got saved! ;Koi no Sei: Ah, I still haven't gotten to thank him. ;Koi no Sei: But, thanks are best said personally right? ;Jikikaeru: Ah, that's right. ;Koi no Sei: Back then, I left the water for too long, I thought I was going to die! ;Koi no Sei: But Mr. Kappa came to rescue me! ;Jikikaeru: That- ;Koi no Sei: Mr. Kappa is a really nice person! ;Koi no Sei: Just a bit shy. Turning beet red so easily with a "pah" sound~ ;Kappa: That fellow wants to ask- ;Koi no Sei: Super cute, but... ;Jikikaeru: But? ;Koi no Sei: Mr. Kappa isn't outspoken at all. Always starting to stutter whenever I'm around. ;Koi no Sei: Could it be that I'm bothering him... ;Koi no Sei: But sometimes I want to hear him say things like "I like you" straightforwardly~ (daisuki) ;Jikikaeru: What did I come here for again? ---- ;Jikikaeru: Is that so, raining... ;Kappa: Mr. Jikikaeru. ;Jikikaeru: Well, this is probably "like one drinking water, then hot and cold is known" right? Stuff like this still has to be done personally, or you won't know the result. ;Kappa: But, what should I do to be more direct? ;Jikikaeru: Obviously to just say it. ;Kappa: But this, for me it's just too... ;Jikikaeru: Why does this somehow put me in a bad mood... ;Jikikaeru: Why does it have to be me that has to console you? ;Kappa: Sorry... ;Jikikaeru: Nevermind, at least we became friends like this, it's not bad. ;Kappa: Yeah, that's right! Credits Trivia